


Sugar Kisses

by carolinecrane



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet and minty fresh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Kisses

He'd been doing it all night, and Nick was starting to think Greg was actually trying to drive him insane. And he wanted to kill whoever had brought the bowl of candy canes that had been sitting at reception all night, because every time he saw Greg there was a red and white stripe of mint-flavored candy hanging out of his mouth.

It wasn't even the candy. It was the fact that Greg kept _looking_ at him, making sure Nick knew that Greg knew exactly what he was doing. He didn't say anything, but every time he caught Nick staring he _smirked_ around the damn thing and Nick knew his reaction was written all over his face. 

Their shift was half over before Nick got a chance to do anything about it, and even that was a risk he knew he shouldn't be taking. Granted, it was a slow night and nobody would miss him if he disappeared for a few minutes, but there was always the chance somebody would stumble across them accidentally. That didn't stop him from catching Greg's arm when he ran into the other man outside the locker room, looking both ways to make sure no one was watching before he pushed Greg ahead of him into the locker room.

When the door swung shut Nick pushed Greg back up against it and just stared for a second or two, watching Greg's mouth work absently around the candy cane still resting between his lips. "How many of those have you had?"

Greg grinned around the candy and hooked a finger through the crook, pulling it out of his mouth as slowly as possible before he answered. "Haven't been counting. They're kind of addictive."

Nick was tempted to mutter something about addictions, but instead he surged forward and caught Greg's mouth against his own. He caught the scent of peppermint and sugar mingled with chemicals and Greg's shampoo, a mixture that was way more intoxicating than it had any right to be. Greg's mouth tasted sweet and a little sticky, and Nick chased the flavor of peppermint until his tongue tingled. He was already imagining that mouth wrapped around his cock, cool peppermint clashing with the heat of Greg's mouth, and now he was going to have to spend the rest of their shift fighting an erection.

But it was Greg's fault for torturing Nick with candy canes all night long, so if Nick had to suffer Greg should too. He didn't let up until Greg was as hard as he was, panting against his mouth and rocking their hips together. And part of Nick wanted to drop to his knees right here in the break room, but he wasn't that crazy. Or maybe he just wasn't brave enough to risk both their jobs. Either way he eased off, tearing his mouth away from Greg's and groaning low in his throat when Greg smiled and slid the candy cane back into his mouth.

"Those things are murder on your teeth, you know."

"I've got good insurance." Greg grinned around the candy and shifted just enough to brush their cocks together. "It's not nice to tease."

Nick chuckled and pressed Greg back against the door, wondering idly how pissed Greg would be if he just kept moving his hips until Greg actually came in his jeans. It would serve him right for being such a tease, but it would be a little difficult for them both to explain why they'd had to change halfway through such a boring shift. "I think that's my line."

Greg laughed breathlessly and pulled the candy cane out of his mouth again, flattening slightly sticky fingers against Nick's chest and pushing him backwards. "Just wait 'til you get me home."

Before Nick had time to respond Greg was gone, slipping out the door and leaving Nick panting and even more frustrated than he had been a few minutes ago. His only consolation was that Greg was in the same boat now, and that wasn't much of a comfort at all. He shook his head in the silence of the locker room, and when he finally pulled himself together enough to step back into the lab, the last half of their shift suddenly looked a whole lot longer.

~

_Just wait 'til you get me home._

The promise behind those words was enough to keep Nick hard for the rest of the night, and by the time he pulled into his driveway he wasn't sure he was going to make it inside before he exploded. Only Greg's car was already parked outside the house, and that was enough to propel Nick's body into action. 

He barely managed to close the door behind him before he was shedding clothes, his jacket hitting the floor as he passed the kitchen. By the time he reached the living room his shoes were off and his shirt was half unbuttoned, untucked and hanging loose over his jeans. He was working on the last of the buttons when Greg came out of the bathroom, hair wet and pushed back from his face and a towel wrapped around his waist. 

That sight alone would have been enough to stop Nick in his tracks, but he barely noticed anything except the candy cane hanging from Greg's mouth. 

As soon as Greg saw him his mouth curved into a grin, and he was moving forward before Nick had a chance to react. Two seconds later his back was up against the wall and Greg was on his knees, his grin still firmly in place and the candy cane still in his mouth. And Nick had been thinking about this all night, but that still didn't prepare him for the first shock of peppermint-cool breath on his cock. He gasped and forced his eyes open, looking down just in time to watch Greg pull the candy out of his mouth. 

"Hold this for me, would you?" Greg asked, holding out the sticky candy. 

Nick nodded idiotically and reached out without thinking, fingers closing around wet, brittle sugar. As soon as he took it Greg smiled, his expression so innocent that for a second Nick could almost believe Greg didn't know the affect he had on Nick. He knew better, though, and when Greg's mouth finally closed around him he moaned and thrust into the mixture of heat and cool. The shock of the mint was even more amazing on his cock than it had been on his tongue; cool crisp sending shockwaves of pleasure up his spine, followed by the soothing heat of Greg's tongue against his skin. And he'd have to remember to stock up on candy canes, because it really wasn't fair that they only sold them for a few weeks out of the year. 

This was worth every endless minute of torture he'd gone through tonight, watching that candy cane slide in and out of Greg's mouth when he couldn't do anything about it. It was worth any amount of waiting, because he knew that Greg had been thinking about this – about _him_ – every second. Even after five months of living together Nick still felt like pinching himself sometimes; he never would have seen this thing with Greg coming, but now that he had it he never wanted to give it up.

It was the first time he'd felt that way about the same person for this long, and it was as exciting as it was terrifying. At first he'd thought it was just the shock of almost losing Greg before they'd really started, but when the intensity didn't fade after Greg's recovery he had to admit that it was Greg who made him feel this way. It was his enthusiasm for everything, the way he dragged Nick – sometimes kicking and screaming – into new experiences, always confident that Nick would love them in the end.

And he always did, which made him wonder if Greg knew him better than he knew himself. This was just one more new experience he could thank Greg for, one that he definitely planned to try again. He slid a hand into damp hair, gripping just hard enough to let Greg know how close he was without actually saying the words out loud. Talking was another thing they were working on, but Greg was always going to be better at that than Nick. He didn't seem to mind, though, and he always understood exactly what Nick was asking for even when he didn't say it out loud.

One of Greg's hands left Nick's hip to slide between his legs, fingertips pressing against the taut skin just behind Nick's balls. Nick moaned and pushed his legs a little further apart, and when one of Greg's fingers pressed inside him he gasped and came down Greg's throat. It wasn't until he stopped trembling that he remembered the candy cane still clutched in his hand, and when he finally managed to open his eyes and look down all that was left was a handful of peppermint-flavored powder.

An irrational surge of disappointment shot through him at the sight, but then Greg grasped his hand and ran his tongue across the center of Nick's palm. A fresh shiver ran down his spine as he watched the progress of Greg's tongue across his skin, and he didn't even think about it before he hooked his free hand around Greg's waist and pulled them toward the bedroom. 

"You got any more of those?" he asked as they wrestled the rest of his clothes off.

"Last one," Greg answered, smirking at Nick's disappointed expression as he pushed the other man back onto the bed. "Tomorrow I'll clean out the bowl."

~

The next night was just as slow as the night before, and Nick spent most of it lost in memories of the morning. As a result he spent most of the night half-hard, but it was a condition he was starting to get used to. He let himself into Greg's lab a few hours before the end of their shift, stopping just short of too close to the other man and leaning over his shoulder to glance at the test results spread out on the lab station.

"Anything interesting?"

A shiver ran through Greg's body when Nick's breath hit his ear, and he sucked in a sharp breath before he turned around to face Nick. He was smiling, but Nick barely noticed his expression because planted firmly between his lips was another candy cane. Nick's cock twitched at the sight, and he cleared his throat and took a step backwards as fresh heat crept up his neck. 

"Nothing you'd be interested in," Greg answered, shifting the candy cane to the corner of his mouth as he spoke. The tip of a pink tongue darted out to catch a bit of sweetness on his bottom lip, and Nick had to bite back a groan at the sight. If they'd been anywhere else he would have replaced that tongue with his own long before now, but they were surrounded on three sides by glass and there were way too many people hanging around the lab with nothing to do.

"I doubt that," Nick answered, grinning in spite of the ache in his groin when Greg laughed and pulled the candy cane out of his mouth. He stopped when just the wet tip was resting against his lip, his tongue darting out again to catch the taste of mint and sugar. And Nick was definitely stocking up on candy canes the first chance he got, because this was a sight he never wanted to forget. 

"You see something that interests you?" Greg asked, raising one eyebrow in what Nick knew was a challenge. 

He glanced over his shoulder to make sure nobody was looking before he leaned in, breathing in the scent of mint and Greg as he reached up and hooked his finger around the candy cane. Before Greg had time to protest Nick slid the candy into his own mouth, rolling the sugary sweet flavor around on his tongue as he backed away. 

"There are a lot of things that interest me, G. When I get you home I'll tell you all about them."


End file.
